


By Dawn's Early Light

by Aaronlisa



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, Destiny, Ficlet, Gen, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: She wonders how many times she has changed the future for the worse.





	By Dawn's Early Light

The house is completely quiet: John is asleep in his room, Derek is on the couch and Cameron is staring out of a window silently watching as night fades into dawn. Sarah is standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom connected to the master bedroom in the pearly grey light of pre-dawn. Instead of sleeping, she finds herself questioning the universe that seems to keep forcing her unwanted destiny on her shoulders. 

The reflection in the mirror doesn’t seem as if it is her own and she wonders how many times she has changed the future for the worse. How many times has she thought that it t was over only to find out that it wasn’t, that the future really wasn’t changed? Even now as she fights, she knows that it will never truly be over. 

She touches the cold mirror, her reflection mimicking her actions and Sarah knows that this reprieve that she has been given is only so she can form John into a solider. She doubts that he knows this now or even in the future where he has sent Cameron back in time. The time jump that has given her a reprieve from the cancer that is possibly even starting to develop in her body is so she can train John without always looking over her shoulder for a terminator sent after them to destroy them so the machines can win in the distant future. 

Sarah places her hands on the edge of the sink and she grips the cool porcelain. The realization that she can’t stop Judgment Day and that she can’t save John from his fate numbs her to her very core. Nothing has changed, the house is still quiet as Derek and John sleep and Cameron attempts to learn how to be human and the universe keeps moving like it did before. 

The only thing that has changes is that Sarah Connor knows what her true mission is and it’s not to stop what the future holds. 

 

**END**


End file.
